


Phantom Thief Literature Club!

by BubblegumPillow



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Persona 5
Genre: Doki Doki Literature Club AU, F/M, Psychological Horror, also i love yusuke bye, ddlc spoilers, deal w it, fyi im gonna use Akira instead of Ren here soooooo, this gon be a mess lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumPillow/pseuds/BubblegumPillow
Summary: Hi, Goro here!Welcome to the Literature Club! It's always been a dream of mine to make something special out of the things I love. Now that you're a club member, you can help me make that dream come true in this cute story!Every day is full of chit-chat and fun activities with all of my adorable and unique club members:Akira, the youthful bundle of sunshine who values justice the most;Ryuji, the deceivingly cute boy who packs an assertive punch;Yusuke, the timid and mysterious one who finds comfort in the world of art;...And, of course, Goro, the leader of the club! That's me!I'm super excited for you to make friends with everyone and help the Literature Club become a more intimate place for all my members. But I can tell already that you're a sweetheart—will you promise to spend the most time with me? ❤️





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've written on this website! I've been here for quite a while but I've never really had enough ideas to write a story. I love ddlc and Persona 5 so why not mash them together lmao  
> This will contain spoilers for ddlc so be warned! And yes i used the boys only but this idea just wouldn't leave my head! So i decided to write if down www  
> Anyways enjoy! :>

"Heeeeeyyy!!"

I see an annoying boy running toward me from the distance, waving his arms in the air like he's totally oblivious to any attantion he might draw to himself.  
That boy is Akira, my neighbor and good friend since we were children.  
You know, the kind of friend you'd never see yourself making today, but it just kind of works out because you've known each other for so long?  
We used to walk to school together on days like this, but starting around high school he would oversleep more and more frequently, and I would get tired of waking up.  
But if he's going to chase after me like this, I almost feel better off running away.  
However, I just sigh and idle in front of the crosswalk and let Akira catch up to me.  
"Haaahhh...haaahhh.... I overslept again, but I caught you this time!"  
I said "Maybe, but only because I decided to stop and wait for you"  
He pouted "You say that like you were thinking about ignoring me! That's mean, (Y/N)!"  
I replied "Well, if people stare at you for acting weird then I don't want them to think we're a couple or something."  
He brushed it off. "Fine, fine. But you did wait for me, after all. I guess you don't have it in you to be mean even if you don't want to~"  
Ugh... There it was, that damned teasing smirk of his again! "Whatever you say, Akira..."  
He let out a chucle as we crossed the street together and made our way to school.  
As we draw near, the streets become increasingly speckled with other students making their daily commute.  
Then Akira spoke up:  
"By the way, (Y/N)... Have you decided on a club to join yet?"  
I was a little surprised. "A club?"  
I continued "I told you already, I'm really not interestes in joining any clubs. I haven't been looking, either."  
He seemed disappointed with my comment. "Eh? That's not true! You told me you would join a club this year."  
"Did I...?"  
I'm sure it's possible that I did, in one of our many conversations where I dismissively go along with whatever he's going on about. Akira likes to worry a little much about me, when I'm perfectly content just getting by on the average while spending my free time on games and anime.  
"Uh-huh. I was talking about how I'm worried that you won't learn how to socialize or have any skills before collage. Your happiness is really important to me, you know. And I know you're happy now, but I'd die at the thought of you becaoming a NEET in a few years because you're not used to the real world!"  
He really worries too much...  
"You trust me, right? Don't make me keep worrying about you..."  
I just shrugged.  
"Alright, alright..."  
I tried to cheer him up. "I'll look at a few clubs if it makes you happy."  
"No promises, though." I added.  
"Will you at least promise me you'll try a little?"  
I didn't want to let him down. "Yeah, I guess I'll promise you that."  
He let out a small laugh. Why do I let my self get lectured by such a laid back guy?  
More than that, I'm surprised I even let myself relent to him.  
I guess seeing him worry so much about me makes me want to ease his mind at least a little bit- even if he does exaggerate everything inside of his head.

-Time skip to after school-

The school day is as ordinary as ever, and it's over before I know it.  
After I pack up my things, I stare blankly at the wall, looking for an ounce of motivation.  
"Clubs..." I say quitely to myself.  
Akira wants me to check out some clubs.  
I guess I have no choice but to start with the anime club...  
Just then, I hear his voice.  
"Hello?"  
...  
"Akira...?"  
He must have come into the classroom while I was spacing out. I look around and realize that I'm the only one left in the classroom.  
"I thought I'd catch you coming out of the classroom, but I saw you just sitting here and spacing out, so I came in.  
Honestly, you're even worse than me sometimes... I'm impressed!"  
This boy, I swear to god!  
"Well, you don't need to wait up for me if it's going to make you late to your own club."  
"I thought you might need some encouragement, so I thought, you know..."  
What did he mean?  
"Know...what?"  
He immediatly answered "Well, that you could come to my club."  
"Akira..."  
"Yeah??"  
"There is no way I'm going to your club."  
He looked at me with an almost cute pout on his face.  
"What?! You're so mean..."  
Akira is vice president of the Literature Club.  
Not that I was ever aware that he had any interest in literature. In fact, I'm 99% sure he only did it because he thought it would be fun to help start a new club.  
Since he was the first one to show interest after the one who proposed the club, he inherited the title "Vice President".  
That said, my interest in literature is guaranteed to be even less.  
"Yeah. I'm going to the anime club."  
He pleaded "C'mon, please?"  
"Why do you care so much, anyway?"  
He froze at that.  
"Well...  
I kind of told the club yesterday I would bring in a new member...  
and Ryuji made cupcakes and everything..."  
He softly laughed.  
"Don't make promises you can't keep!" Why was he always like this?!  
I can't tell if Akira is too kind hearted to refuse other people's needs,or if he's so cunning as to have planned all of this out.  
I let out a long sigh.  
"Fine... I'll stop by for a cupcake, okay?"  
He beamed.  
"Yes! Let's go~"

And thus, today marks the day I sold my soul for a cupcake.  
I dejectedly follow Akira across the school and upstairs- a section of the school I rarely visit, being generally used for third-year classes and activities.  
Akira swings open the classroom door.  
"Everyone, the new member is here~"  
"I told you, don't call me a 'new member-"  
Huh? I glance around the room.  
A tall and pretty timid looking boy with blue parted hair turns to me.  
"Welcome to the Literature Club. It's a pleasure meeting you. Akira always says nice things about you."  
Another guy with short blonde hair perks up.  
"A girl? Kinda killing the atmosphere..."  
Last one of the boys beams at me.  
"Ah, (Y/N)! What a nice surprise. Welcome to the club!"  
I recognize that boy as Akechi Goro, one of the most popular boys in our school.  
...  
All words escape me in this situation.  
This club...  
...is full of incredibly handsome boys!!  
"What're you lookin' at?" the blonde boy turns to me.  
"If you wanna say somethin', say it."  
"S-Sorry..." I almost immediatly blurt out.  
The tall guy with the blue hair looks at the blonde one.  
"Ryuji..."  
The boy who is apparently called Ryuji turns his head away. He is the one I don't recognize.  
His uniform makes me think he's probably a first-year. He is also the one who made cupcakes, according to Akira.  
Speaking of Akira, he approaches me.  
"You can just ignore him when he gets moody~"  
Akira says that quietly into my ear, then turns back toward the other boys.  
Then he begins to introduce them.  
"Anyway! This is Ryuji, always full of energy.  
And this is Yusuke, the smartest in the club!"  
Yusuke gets kinda shy and looks away.  
"I don't think I can be considered that..."  
Yusuke, who appears comparably more mature and timid, seems to have a hard time keeping up with people like Ryuji.  
"Ah... Well, it's nice to meet both of you."  
Akira began again.  
"And it sounds like you already know Goro, is that right?"  
Goro turned to both of us.  
"That's right.  
It's great to see you again, (Y/N)."  
Goro smiles sweetly.  
We do know each other- well, we rarely talked, but we were in the same class last year.  
Goro was probably the most popular boy in class- smart, handsome, athletic.  
Basically, completely out of my league.  
So, having him smile at me so genuinely feels a little...  
"Y-You too, Goro."  
Akira spoke up. "Come sit down, (Y/N)! We made room for you at the table, so you can sit next to me or Goro.  
I'll get the cupcakes~"  
Ryuji protests. "Hey! I made them, I'll get them!"  
Akira guickly apologises. "Sorry, got a little too exited..."  
"Then, how about I make some tea as well?" Yusuke offers.  
The boys have a few desks arranged to form a table.  
As Akira mentioned, it's been widened so that there is one space next to Goro and one space next to Akira.  
Ryuji and Yusuke walk over to the corner of the room, where Ryuji grabs a wrapped tray and Yusuke opens the closet.  
Still feeling awkward, I take a seat next to Akira.  
Ryuji proudly marches back to the table, tray in hand.  
"Okay, are you ready?" he flashes a toothy smile.  
"...Ta-daa!" Ryuji lifts the foil off to reveal white, fluffy cupcakes decorated to look like little dogs.  
The ears were drawn with icing and little pieces of chocolate were used to make the snout.  
"Cute~" Akira commented.  
Goro looked a little surprised. "I didn't know you were so good at baking, Ryuji!"  
Ryuji had a proud smile on his face. "Heh. Well, you know. Just hurry and take one!"  
Akira grabs one first, then Goro. I follow.  
"It's delicious!" Akira talks with his mouth still full.  
I turn the cupcake around in my fingers, looking for the best angle to take a bite.

Ryuji is quiet. I can't help but notice him sneaking glances in my direction.  
...Is he waiting for me to take a bite?  
I finally bite down. The icing is sweet and full of flavor- I wonder if he made it himself.  
"This is really good! Thank you, Ryuji." I finally say after I swallow it  
"W-Why are you thankin' me? Well... you're welcome, I guess..."  
Ryuji blushes and looks away.  
Yusuke returns to the table, carrying a tea set. He carefully places a teacup in front of each of us before setting down the teapot next to the cupcake tray.  
"You keep a whole tea set in this classroom?" I say, kinda surprised.  
Yusuke reassures me. "Don't worry, the teachers gave us permission. After all, doesn't a hot cup of tea help you enjoy a good book?"  
"Ah... I-I guess..." I don't want to disagree with him altough that sentence isn't true for me.  
Goro turns to us. "Don't let yourself get intimidated, Yusuke's just trying to impress you."  
He chuckles.  
"Huh?! That's not..." Yusuke gets caught off-guard and looks away.  
He begins again. "I meant that, you know..."  
Trying to reassure him, I say "I believe you. Well, tea and reading might not be a pastime for me, but I at least enjoy tea."  
Yusuke lets out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad."  
He smiles to himself.  
Goro raises an eyebrow, then smiles at me. "So, what made you consider the Literature Club?"  
I was afraid of this question. Something tells me I shouldn't tell Goro that I was practically dragged hereby Akira.  
I try to answer. "Well, I haven't joined any clubs yet, and Akira seemed really happy here, so..."  
"That's okay! Don't be embarrassed! We'll make sure you feel right at home, okay? As president of the Literature Club, it's my duty to make the club fun and exiting for everyone!"  
"Goro! I'm surprised. How come you decided to start your own club? You could probably be a board member for any of the major clubs. Weren't you a leader of the debate club last year?"  
He laughed. "Well, you know...  
To be honest, I can't stand all of the politics around the major clubs. It feels like nothing but arguing about the budget and publicity and how to prepare for events... I'd much rather take something I personally enjoy and make something special out of it. And if it encourages others to get into literature, then I'm fulfilling that dream!"  
Akira spoke up. "Goro sure is a great leader."  
Yusuke also nods in agreement.  
"Then I'm surprised there aren't more people in the club yet. It must be hard to start a new club." I say.  
"You could put it that way. Not many people are very interested in putting out all the effort to start something brand new... Especially that something doesn't grab your attention, like literature. You have to work hard to convince that you're both fun and worthwhile.  
But it makes school events, like the festival, that much more important. I'm confident that we can all really grow this club before we graduate! Right, everyone?"  
Akira answers. "Yeah!"  
Yusuke nods his head. "We'll do our best."  
Ryuji flashes a smile. "You know it!"  
Everyone enthusiastically agrees.  
Such different boys, all interested in the same goal... Goro must've worked really hard to find these three. Maybe that's why they were all so delighted by the idea of a new member joining. Though I still don't really know if I can keep up with their level of enthusiasm about literature...  
Yusuke turns to me. "So, (Y/N), what kinds of things do you like to read?"  
"Well... Ah..."  
Considering how little I've read these past few years, I don't really have a good way of answering that.  
"...Manga..."  
I mutter quitely to myself, half-joking.  
"Not much of a reader, I guess..."  
"...Well, that can change..."  
What am I saying? I spoke without thinking after seeing Yusuke's sad smile.  
"Anyway, what about you, Yusuke?"  
"Well, let's see...  
My favorites are usually novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds. The level of creativity and craftsmanship behind them is fascinating to me. And telling a story in such a foreign world is equally impressive."  
Yusuke goes on, clearly passionate about his reading.  
He seemed so reserved and timid since the moment I walked in, but it's obvious by the way his eyes light up that he finds his comfort in the world of books and art, not people.  
"But you know, I like a lot of things. Stories with deep artistic and psychological elements usually immerse me as well.  
Isn't it amazing how a writer can so deliberately take advantage of things that are common in real life and twist them to completely throw you for a loop?  
Anyway, I've been reading a lot of horror lately..."  
"Ah, I read a horror book once..."  
I desperately grasp something I can relate to at the minimal level. At this rate, Yusuke might as well be having a conversation with a rock.  
Goro looks taken aback. "Really? I wouldn't have expected that, Yusuke. For someone as gentle as you..."  
"Gentle?...I guess you could say that...  
But if a story makes me think, or takes me to another world, then I really can't put it down. Surreal horror is often very successful at changing the way you look at the world, if only for a brief moment."  
Ryuji looks distased. "Ugh, I hate horror..."  
"Oh? Why is that?" Yusuke asks.  
"Well, I just..."  
Ryuji can't seem to find an answer.  
"Never mind."  
"That's right, you usually like to write about cool things, don't you, Ryuji?"  
Ryuji turns to Goro.  
"Cool? I guess that's one way to put it..."  
"Your poems... Are just as cool as you are~"  
Akira slides up behind Ryuji and puts his hands on his shoulders.  
"You think I'm cool, Akira?!"  
I can't help but notice Ryuji blushing a little. Akira just laughs.  
"Ryuji, you write your own poems?"  
"Huh? Well, I guess sometimes. Why do you care?"  
"I think that's impressive. Why don't you share them sometime?"  
Ryuji blushes and looks at me with wide eyes.  
"U-Uhhh... I guess... If you want to?"  
He averts his eyes.  
"But... I don't think you'd enjoy them much..."  
"Ah... not a very confident writer yet?"  
Yusuke says. "I understand how Ryuji feels. Sharing that level of writing takes more than just confidence.  
The truest form of writing is writing to oneself. You must be willing to open up to your readers, exposing your vulnerabilities and showing even the deepest reaches of your heart."  
"Do you have writing experience too, Yusuke? Maybe if you share some of your poems, just like your art, you can set an example and help Ryuji feel comfortable enough to share his." Goro says to him.  
Yusuke falls silent.  
"I guess it's the same for Yusuke..."  
Akira looks kinda sad. "I wanted to read everyone's poems..."  
We all sit in silence for a moment.  
Finally Goro breaks the silence.  
"Okay! I have an idea, everyone~  
Let's all go home and write a poem of our own! Then, next time we meet, we'll all share them with each other. That way, everyone is even!"  
"U-Um..."  
"..."  
Yusuke and Ryuji seem uncertain about the idea.  
"Yeah! Let's do it." Akira says as enthusiastic as ever.  
"Plus, now that we have a new member, I think it will help us all get a little more comfortable with each other and strengthen the bond of the club. Isn't that right, (Y/N)?" Goro smiles warmly at me once again.  
"Hold on...there's still one problem."  
Now that we're back to the original topic of me joining the club, I bluntly come forth with what's been on my mind the entire time.  
"I neved said I would join this club! Akira may have convinced me to stop by, but I never made any decision. I still have other clubs to look at, and...um..."  
I lose my train of thought.  
All four boys stare back at me with dejected eyes.  
"B-But..."  
"I'm sorry, I thought..."  
"..."  
"(Y/N)..." Akira looks at me with sad eyes.  
"Y-You all..."  
I...I'm defenseless against these boys. How am I supposed to make a clear-headed decision when it's like this?  
That is, if writing poems is the price I need to pay in order to spend every day with these cute boys...  
"...Right.  
Okay, I've decided, then. I'll join the Literature Club."  
One by one, the boys' eyes light up.  
"I'm so happy~"  
Akira wraps his arms around me and spins me around.  
"H-Hey-"  
"You really did scare me for a moment." Yusuke closes his eyes and smiles.  
"If you really just came for the cupcakes, I would be pissed."  
"Then that makes it official!  
Welcome to the Literature Club!" Goro smiles at me.  
"Ah...thanks, I guess."  
Goro walks up to the centre of the classroom.  
"Okay, everyone! I think with that, we can officially end today's meeting on a good note.  
Everyone remember tonight's assignment:  
Write a poem to bring to the next meeting, so we can all share!"  
Goro looks oved at me once more.  
"(Y/N), I look forward to seeing how you express yourself."  
He chuckles.  
Can I really impress the class star Goro with my mediocre writing skills?  
I already feel the anxiety welling up inside me. Meanwhile, the boys continue to chit-chat as Yusuke and Ryuji clean up their food.  
"Hey, (Y/N), since we're already here, do you want to walk home together?"  
That's right- Akira and I never walk home together anymore because he always stayed after school for clubs.  
"Sure, might as well."  
Akira looked happy at this and nodded.  
With that, the two of us depart the clubroom and make our way home. The whole way, my mind wanders back and forth between the four boys:  
Akira,  
Ryuji,  
Yusuke,  
and, of course, Goro.  
Will I really be happy spending every day after school in a literature club?  
Perhaps I'll have the chance to grow closer to one of these boys...


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the huge delay, guys! I was supposed to release this chapter one day after I posted the first one but I had two weeks of exams in a row and I just didn't have any spare time! Luckily, today was my day off, and so is tommorrow, so I plan on releasing the next chapter tomorrow. Thank you so much for being patient! Enjoy this new chapter ❤️✨

Alright!

I'll just need to make the most of my circumstances, and I'm sure good fortune will find me.  
And I guess that starts with writing a poem tonight...

-Time Skip-

Goro greets me in the clubroom with his sweet smile again. "Hi again,(Y/N)! Glad to see you didn't run away on us. Hahaha!"  
"Don't worry. This might be a little strange for me, but I at least keep my word."  
Well, I'm back at the Literature Club. I was last to come in, so everyone else is already hanging out.  
Yusuke smiles at me. "Thanks for keeping your promise, (Y/N). I hope this isn't too overwhelming of a commitment for you. Making you dive headfirst into literature when you're not accustomed to it..."  
Ryuji suddenly pops up. "I don't think she deserves that much of a slack. Akira told me you didn't even want to join any clubs this year. And last year, too. I dunno if you plan to just come here and hang out, or what... I think you should take this more seriously."  
"Ryuji, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps his comic book and video game collection in the clubroom."  
"G-G-G..!"  
Ryuji finds himself stuck between saying "Goro" and "Game".  
"Comic books are literature!"  
He ends up saying neither. Swiftly defeated, Ryuji plops back into his seat.  
"Don't worry, guys~ (Y/N) always gives it her best as long as she's having fun. She helps me with busywork without me even asking. Like cooking, cleaning my room..." Akira says.  
"How dependable..." Yusuke smiles to himself.  
"Akira, that's because your room is so messy it's distracting. And you almost set your house on fire once."  
"Is that so..." Akira blushes a little and looks away.  
"You two are really good friends, aren't you? I might be a little jealous..."  
"How come? I bet Yusuke and (Y/N) can become really good friends too."  
"A-Akira-"  
Akira looks at me questioningly.  
"..."  
As usual, Akira seems oblivious to the wierd situation he just put me into.  
...Or is he doing it on purpose?  
"Yusuke even brought you something today, you know~"  
"Akira-!"  
Yusuke looks at Akira with a betrayed expression.  
"Huh? Me?"  
"Yeah..."  
Yusuke reverts his eyes.  
"Don't be shy~"  
"It's really nothing."  
I really want to know what Yusuke has brought me. "What is it?"  
"I don't think you'd like it... Akira made it sound like a big deal when it's really not."  
"I'm sorry, Yusuke, I wasn't thinking."  
I guess that means it's up to me to rescue this situation...  
"Hey, don't worry about it. First of all, I wasn't expecting anything in the first place. So any nice gesture from you is a pleasant surprise. It'll make me happy no matter what."  
"Is that so..."  
"Yeah. I won't make it a big deal if you don't want it to be."  
"Alright... Well, here."  
Yusuke reaches into his bag and pulls out a book.  
"I didn't want you to feel left out, so I picked out a book that I thought you might enjoy. It's a short read, so it should keep your attention, even if you don't usually read. And we could discuss it if you wanted."  
Th-This is...  
How is this boy accidentally being so charming?  
He even picked out a book he thinks I'll like, despite me not reading much...  
"Yusuke, thank you! I'll definately read this!"  
I enthusiastically take the book. I hear Yusuke sigh in relief.  
"Well, you can read it at your own pace. I look forward to hearing what you think."  
Now that everyone's settled in, I expect Goro to kick off some scheduled activities for the club.  
But that doesn't seem to be the case. Akira and Goro are having a cheery conversation in the corner. Yusuke's face is already buried in a book.  
I can't help but notice his intense expression, like he was waiting for this chance. Meanwhile, Ryuji is rummaging around in the closet.

Man...  
It looks like no one wants to be bothered today. I slump down into the nearest desk.  
How am I supposed to occupy myself with something literature-related by myself like this?  
I guess I could always read the book Yusuke gave me... But I'm feeling a little too tired to read. I could probably fall asleep right now.  
I close my eyes and end up listening in on Akira's conversation with Goro.  
"We're probably gonna seem boring compared to all the other clubs, though..."  
"Hmm... Well, we can't give up. The festival is our chance to show everyone what literature is all about!  
The problem is that the idea of a literature club sounds too dense and intellectual... But it's not like that at all, you know? We just need a way of showing that to everyone... Something that speaks to their creative minds."  
"Hmm... That doesn't quite solve the problem though."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Even if we come up with something fun... Nobody will come in the first place if it's a literature event. So it's more important to figure out how to get people to show up in the first place. And after they come, we can do the thing to speak to their creative minds."  
...What's this?  
Akira is taking this really seriously. It's rare to hear him deliberating outside of other people's troubles like this.  
"Huh, that's a good point... In that case, do you think food will do the trick?"  
"What kind?"  
"Ah... Well, I guess we could-"  
"Cupcakes?"  
"Good thinking as always, Akira. Ryuji would love to do that."  
"You're right! Ryuji makes the best cupcakes. That works out perfectly~"  
"That wasn't why you suggested it..?"  
"Cupcakes speak to my soul~"  
"...  
Cupcakes it is, then."  
"I'm hungry..."  
"Anyway, we still need to work out the details of the events itself..."

I find myself smiling. In the end, Akira is still his usual self. But therein lies the unexpected reason I admire him.  
Unlike me, who has trouble finding any motivation at all...  
Akira can put his mind to things and make them come to life. I suppose that's why I end up letting him get on my case about things. I can't help but wonder what it would be like to see the world through his eyes...  
"Uwaa-!"  
I open my eyes to find Akira's face filling my vision. I nearly fall out of my chair.  
"Sorry~  
Wait! Actually, I'm not sorry at all. It's your fault for sleeping like that. This isn't the napping club!"  
"Does our club have a napping club..?" I mutter to myself.  
"You're staying up late again, aren't you? Now that you're in a club, you're gonna have less time for anime, you know. You'll need to get used to it!"  
"Don't say that so loud..!"  
I glance over my shoulder to see if Goro overheard.  
"It's true, though..."  
"Yeah... I know, I know. You're always looking out for me, Akira."  
"It's what I do best~"  
"That's a problem! What about you? You look out for me better than you look out for yourself. You're still oversleeping everyday, aren't you?"  
"Huh? N-Not everyday..."  
"That's not very convincing... How many days this past week have you gotten up on time?"  
"That's... It's a secret!"  
"I knew it..."  
"C'mon! At least give me the benefit of the doubt..."  
"I can't even do that. Look, Akira, it's written all over you."  
Akira glances around at himself.  
"H-How?"  
"You were clearly in a rush this morning... Look your hair is messier than normal!"  
If that's even possible...  
"Man, you really need a brush for this."  
"I like it this way..."  
"I won't fall for that. There's more than just your hair. Look, your tie isn't straight, either. An there's a toothpaste stain on your collar right here."  
I try to wipe off the stain with my finger.  
"Nobody would even notice that..."  
"Of course they would. Nobody's gonna tell you about it because they don't want to embarrass you. Fortunately, I really don't care about that."  
"Hey, don't be so mean..."  
"And you don't even keep your blazer buttoned up. Seriously, Akira... Why do you think you don't have a girlfriend yet?"  
"That's super mean!"  
"Sorry, but you'll thank me later..."  
I start to button his blazer from the bottom.  
"Once you see how much better it looks, you'll change your mind."  
"Ahaha~ This is so funny."  
"What is?"  
"Well... I was just thinking how weird it is to have a friend who does these kinds of things."  
"D-Don't say that! You'll make me feel weird about it, stupid..."  
"It's okay, though. I'm happy we're like this. Aren't you?"  
"Ah-  
I-I guess..."  
"How cute, you're blushing~"  
"Shut up! Anyway, you look so much better now, so..."  
...Why does it feel strange to see Akira's blazer buttoned up like that?  
"It's kinda stuffy... It's not worth it at all."  
Akira hastily unbuttons his blazer once more.  
"Much better~ So if I keep it unbuttoned then I won't get a girlfriend, right?"  
"What kind of logic is that? And why are you saying that like it's a good thing?"  
"Because... If I had a girlfriend, then she wouldn't even let you do things like this. And you take care of me better than anyone else would, anyway... So that's why I'm keeping it unbuttoned!"  
"Stop saying all these ambarrassing things!"  
"Hm? I didn't say anything embarrassing."  
"Jeez... Well anyway, just focus on trying to wake up a little earlier."  
"Only if you focus on going to bed earlier."  
"Fine, fine... It's a deal."  
"I guess we really are better at taking care of each other than we are at taking care of ourselves."  
"Yeah, I guess so, huh..."  
"So maybe you sould come wake me up in the morning!"  
"You're doing it again, Akira..."  
"But I was joking that time!"  
"It's impossible to tell with you sometimes."  
Goro suddenly calls out.  
"Okay, everyone! Why don't we share the poems we wrote now?"  
"(Y/N), I can't wait to read yours~"  
"Yeah, same..."  
I fail to sound enthusiastic, but Akira still walks away to retrieve his poem.  
Goro turns to me.  
"By the way, did you remember to write a poem last night?"  
"Y-Yeah..."  
My relaxation ends. I can't believe I agreed to do something ao embarrassing. I couldn't really find much inspiration, since I've never really done this before.  
"Well, now that everyone's ready, why don't you find someone to share with?"  
"I can't wait~"  
Akira and Goro enthusiastically pull out their poems. Akira's is on a wrinkled sheet of loose leaf torn from a spiral notebook. On the other hand, Goro wrote his in a composition notebook. I can already see Goro's pristine handwriting from where I sit.  
Ryuji and Yusuke reluctantly comply as well, reaching into their bags. I do the same, myself.

Yusuke seems the most experienced, so I should start with him.  
I can trust his opinion to be fair.  
"...Hm..."  
Yusuke stares at the poem. A minute passes, more than enough time for him to finish reading.  
"Um..."  
"Oh! My apologies, I forgot to start speaking."  
"It's fine."  
"I just need some time to put my thoughts into words.  
...  
...Okay. This is your first time writing a poem, right?"  
"Er, yeah... Why do you ask?"  
"I'm just making sure. I guessed that it might be after reading through it."  
"Ah, so it's that bad."  
"I didn't mean that..."  
Yusuke turns away.  
I couldn't help but notice it's been several minutes and we really haven't gotten anywhere. It might take Yusuke a while to get used to new people...  
"It's fine, Yusuke. What were you saying?"  
"Right, it's just that there are specific writing habits that are usually typical of new writers. And having been through that myself, I kind of learned to pick up on them. I think the most noticeable thing I recognize in new writers is that they try to make their style very deliberate.  
In other words, they tend to pick a writing style separate from the topic matter, and they form-fit the two together. The end result is that both the style and the expressiveness are weakened."  
Once Yusuke finds his train of thought, it's as if his demeanor changes. He sounds like an expert.  
"Of course, that's not something you can be blamed for. There are so many different skills and techniques that go into writing even a simple poem. Not just finding them and building them, but getting them to work together is probably the most challenging part. It might take you some time, but it all comes with practice, and learning by example, and trying new things. I also hope that everyone else in the club gives you valuable feedback. Ryuji can be a bit biased, though..."  
"Biased? How?"  
"Well, never mind. I shouldn't be talking about people like that. Sorry."  
"It's fine."  
I'm not sure if Yusuke is apologizing to himself, me, or to Ryuji.  
"Do you mind if I read your poem now?"  
"Please go ahead. I'd like to share my thought process behind it..."  
Yusuke smiles dreamily, as if that's a rare opportunity for him. Which itself is kind of funny... After all, isn't this supposed to be a literature club?

 

_Ghost Under the Light_

_The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow._  
_bathing._  
_It must be this one._  
_The last remaining streetlight to have withstood the test of time._  
_the last yet to be replaced by the sickening blue-green hue of the future._  
_I bathe. Calm; breathing air of the present but living in the past._  
_The light flickers._  
_I flicker back._

 

"...My handwriting may be hard to read. I apologize for that."  
"What?? I wasn't having a hard time reading."  
"But it took took you long to read..."  
"Ah- Well, I just don't read script very often... I actually think your handwriting is pretty."  
"That's a relief."  
"Also, I liked the poem. Even though it's short, it was really descriptive."  
"I usually write longer poems. But...I'm glad you like it. I'll be honest. Since it's our first time sharing, I wanted to write something a little more mild. Something easy to digest, I suppose."  
"Are you into ghosts, Yusuke?"  
"While they do seem interesting, the story isn't about a ghost at all, (Y/N)."  
"Really? I must have totally missed the point..."  
"Well, I suppose you did only glance over it. But remember that poets often express their own thoughts, feelings, and experiences in their work, as well as artists. In this case, perhaps the subject of the poem is only being symbolically compared to a ghost. Lingering in his last remaining place of comfort, unable to let go of the past.  
And soon to be left with nothing..."  
"...That's alot more solemn, putting it that way. I hadn't even thought of that... That's impressive."  
"Thank you. It makes me happy that you think that. Just remember that it won't be long before you pick up on these things, too."  
"Yeah, maybe you're right. I guess I'll have to keep trying."  
"I'm counting on you."  
He smiles at me.  
Why does his smile make me feel all warm inside? Could I be falling for him..?  
No, no, no! Don't think about that right now!  
I can feel my face heating up...  
I finish sharing my poem with the rest of the boys.  
"Phew..."  
I glance around the room. That was a little more stressfull than I anticipated. It's as if everone is judging me for my mediocre writing abilities. Even if they're just being nice, there's no way my poems can stand up to theirs.  
This is a literature club, after all.  
I sigh. I guess that's what I ended up getting myself into.  
Across the room, Akira and Goro are happily chatting. My eyes land on Yusuke and Ryuji. They gingerly exchange sheets of paper, sharing their respective poems. As they read in tandem, I watch each of their expressions change.  
Ryuji's eyebrows furrow in frustration.  
Meanwhile, Yusuke smiles sadly.  
" _(What's with this language..?)_ "  
"Did you say something?"  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
Ryuji dismissively returns the poem to the desk with one hand.  
"I guess you could say it's fancy."  
"Ah- Thanks. Yours is... cute."  
" _Cute??_ Did you completely miss the symbolism or something? It's clearly about the feeling of giving up. How can that be "cute"??"  
"I know that. I just meant... The language, I guess. I was trying to say something nice..."  
"The hell? You mean you have to try that hard to come up with somethin' nice to say? Thanks, but it really didn't come out nice at all!"  
"Um... Well, I do have a couple suggestions..."  
"If I was lookin' for suggestions, I would've asked someone who actually liked it. Which people _did_ , by the way. Akira liked it. And (Y/N) did, too. So based on that, I'll gladly give you some suggestions of my own. First of all-"  
"Excuse me. I appreciate the offer, but I've spent a long time establishing my writing style. I don't expect it to change anytime soon, unless of course I come across something particularly inspiring. Which I haven't."  
"Grr..!"  
"And (Y/N) liked my poem too, you know. She even told me she was impressed by it."  
Ryuji suddenly stands up.  
"Oh? I didn't realize you were so invested in trying to impress our new member, Yusuke."  
"W-What?! That's not what I- You..!"  
Yusuke stand up as well.  
"Maybe you're just jealous that (Y/N) appreciates my advice more than he appreciated yours."  
"Huh! And how do you know she didn't appreciate _my_ advice more? Are you that full of yourself?"  
"No. If I was full of myself... I would deliberately go out of my way to look and act like a delinquent!"  
"Grrr..!"  
"Um... Is everyone okay?" Akira looks at the two with a conerned look in his eyes.  
"Well, you know what?! I wasn't the one whose face magically got ten times prettier as soon as (Y/N) started showing up!!"  
"Uh, Ryuji-" Goro tries to stop the fight.  
"This doesn't involve you!" Yusuke and Ryuji shout at the same time.  
"I don't want to see you guys fight!" Akira shouts.  
Suddenly, both boys turn towards me, as if they just noticed I was standing there.  
"(Y/N)..! He- He's just trying to make me look bad..!"  
"Nuh-uh! He started it! If he could get over himself and learn to appreciate that _simple_ writing is more effective... Then this wouldn't have happened in the first place! What's the point makin' your poems all convoluted for no reason? The meaning should jump out at the reader, not force them to have to figure it out. Help me explain that to him, (Y/N)!"  
"Wait! There's a reason we have so many deep and expressive words in our language. It's the only way to convey complex feelings and meaning the most effectively. Avoiding them is not only unnecessarily limiting yourself...its's also a waste! You understand that, right, (Y/N)?"  
"Um..!"  
"Well?"  
...  
How did I get dragged into this in the first place?!  
It's not like I know anything about writing...  
But whomever I agree with, they'll probably think more highly of me!  
So of course that's going to be..!

"Ryuji. You're right that I liked your poem."  
"See??"  
"Wait! That's not an excuse for you to be so mean! You shouldn't pick a fight just because someone's opinion is different."  
"That ain't what happened! Yusuke wouldn't even take my poem seriously!"  
"Mm... I understand. Yusuke."  
"Yes?"  
"You're a seriously talented writer, as well as an artist. It's no secret that I was impressed."  
"That's..."  
"But here's the thing. No matter how simple or refined someone's writing style is... They're still putting feelings into it, and it becomes something really personal. That's why Ryuji felt threatened when you said his poem was cute."  
"I see. I didn't notice that I...  
I'm sorry."  
Yusuke sulks a bit.  
"But Ryuji, you took it way too far! Yusuke means well, and if you just told him how you felt, then this wouldn't have happened in the first place."  
"But that's exactly what I did! It was him that-"  
Goro cuts him off. "Ryuji, I think that's enough. You both said some things that you didn't mean. Yusuke apologized. Don't you think you should, too?"  
"..."  
In the end, nobody has taken Ryuji's side. I even feel a little bad for him...  
"Sometimes when I'm hurt... It helps to take a walk and clear my head."  
"Akira, he doesn't need to-"  
"Y'know what? I'm gonna do that. I don't wanna really look at your faces right now..."  
Without warning, Ryuji snatches his own poem up from the desk and storms out. On his way out, he crumples up the poem with his hands and throws it in the trash.  
"Ryuji..."  
"He really didn't need to do that..."  
I look across the room.  
Yusuke has his chin buried in his hand while he stares down at his desk. I gingerly approach him and sit in an adjacent chair.  
I hear Yusuke sighing next to me.  
"Everything alright?"  
"I'm embarrassed... I can't believe I acted like that. You probably hate me now."  
"Yusuke! How could anyone not have gotten frustrated after being treated like that? You handled it as well as anyone could. I don't think any less of you."  
"Well... Alright, I belive you. Thank you, (Y/N). Your kindness is wasted on me. I'm thankful to have you a part of this club now."  
"It's definately not wasted- especially not on you, but it's really nothing."  
"One more thing. Uh... that one thing Ryuji said... About my face... I've always used certain creams for my face to keep it clean. I'm sure he has too so I don't know why he would say that."  
He may or may not be jealous of your very pretty face, Yusuke...  
"Well, I'm going to make some tea."  
"Ah, good idea. Make enough for more than one person, okay?"  
"Yeah."

"Okay, everyone! It's just about time for us to leave. How did you all feel about sharing poems?"  
"It was fun~"  
"Well, I'd say it was worth it."  
"T'was alright. Well, mostly."  
"(Y/N), how about you?"  
"...Yeah, I'd say the same. It was a neat thing to talk about with everyone."  
"Awesome! In that case, we'll do the same thing tomorrow. And maybe you learned something from your friends, too. So your poems will turn out even better!"  
"..."  
I think to myself. I did learn a little more about the kinds of poems everyone likes. With any luck, that means I can at least do a better job impressing those I want to impress.  
I nod to myself with newfound determination.  
"(Y/N). Ready to walk home?"  
"Sure, let's go."  
Akira smiles at me.  
It truly has been a while since Akira and I have spent this much time together. I can't really say I'm not enjoying it, either.

"Akira... About what happened earlier..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know, between Yusuke and Ryuji. Does that kind of thing happen often?"  
"No! That's really the first time I've seen them fight like that... I promise they're both wonderful people. You don't... You don't hate them, do you?"  
"No, I don't hate them! I just wanted your opinion, that's all. I can see why they'd make good friends with you."  
"Phew... You know, (Y/N), it's nice that I get to spend time with you in the club. But I think seeing you get along with everyone is what makes me the happiest. And I think everyone really likes you, too."  
"That's-!"  
Akira chuckles softly.  
"Every day is going to be so much fun~"  
I sigh.  
It looks like Akira is purposely exploiting the kind of situation I'm in.  
Sure, being friends with everyone is nice, but...  
...Does it really need to stop there?  
"We'll just have to see what the future holds, Akira."  
I pat Akira on the shoulder. I said that more to myself than to him, but it's easy to use Akira as an internal monologue sometimes.  
"Okay~"  
Yeah...  
Let's do this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Yusuke... And yes, I skipped the poem sharing scenes with the other characters because after starting to write one, I concluded that it would just be a waste of time. I'll only write when they get super short. You'll see what I mean by that in the future chapters. See y'all (hopefully) tomorrow~! ❤️✨


	3. Just a Lil Message + Please give me more advice!

Okay, so after looking through the comments from the first chapter and replying to them, I began to notice a pattern; everyone isn't really satisfied with me copying the game entirely and just making minor changes to fit each characters personalities. I do agree with them- it's giving me a hard time, but I honestly don't know how much I possibly can change the script before I go off the railings of the story. And that's why I want advice from you guys! But I wont blame you guys if you just say "change the story up more." because that's exactly what i should do. I just don't know how to. I want ya'll to tell me what kind of direction you want me to take this story to. What should I do about Akira? Should I change up the mental illness from Sayori and change it into a different one, or should I just scrap it and put in something completely different? I want you to give me your ideas so I can make something everyone will love. I don't want this story to be just a copy of DDLC with a few changes, I want it to feel like what it really would be like if the characters from P5 were in the universe of DDLC. I do have more ideas in my head for the next chapter but i still want to hear you guys' opinions.  
I just hope this doesn't fail....  
Until the next chapter~! ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont want to sound like a brat, but I just had to ask you guys of this after I read the comments left on the first chapter. I dont want you guys to have a hard time reading this story and dislike it because of how its developed. I just want to put out an idea ive had for ages now and I dont want people to be unhappy with it because im so bad at writing! Well i'll definately try my best with the chapter for tomorrow~! ✨


	4. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back~! This chapter I'm trying something different and not fully copy-paste-ing the original games script. Hopefully you guys like this chapter better than the others! ✨

It's time for the club meeting. It's gotten alot more comfortable for me these couple of days.  
I enter the clubroom.  
Akira greets me. "Hello, (Y/N)!"  
He looks alot more cheerful than usual.  
"You seem to be in a good mood today, Akira."  
He chuckles. "I'm not really used to you being in the club, so..."  
"Me being in the club gets you in a good mood?"  
He smiles sweetly. "Of course! I love your company~"  
He looks away from me for a second. "Uhh... I'm a little hungry... Will you come with me to buy some snacks?"  
I sigh. "No thanks."  
"Why? I thought you'd want to come with me..."  
"Well... I have my reasons. Let's take a look at your purse, Akira."  
"Uhh... Let's not. Why do you want to, anyways?"  
He looks nervous.  
"No reason. I just wanna look at it."  
Slowly but surely Akira retrieves his purse. He gets it open. He turns it upside-down and let's it's contents spill on his desk.  
Two small coins fall out. Nothing more, nothing less...  
He laughs, clearly embarrassed.  
"I knew it... You're so easy to read, Akira."  
For me, at least.  
"How did you even know?"  
"If you had money, you would've bought a snack before coming to the clubroom. So, 1. You're not hungry and just wanted to make an excuse to walk with me or 2. You planned to act like you don't have money so I would lend you some! But that's not all... Aren't you always hungry?! So that leaves only one option..."  
"I give up!" Akira screams in defeat.  
"You're making me feel guilty..."  
"That just means you _deserve_ to feel guilty!"  
Yusuke chuckles out of nowhere. I didn't know that he was listening.  
"You two have a really adorable friendship."  
I blush at his comment. Akira just laughs.  
"Yusuke... Tell (Y/N) to lend me some money."  
"Akira... Please don't get me involved like that. Besides. You should buy what you can afford. And after pulling a mischievous stunt like that, your suffering is enough retribution."  
Yusuke knows what he's saying. After that, he just returns to his book. Akira looks a little shocked.  
"Well, Yusuke always says what's on his mind..."  
Suddenly... _Pwap!_  
Out of nowhere, something smacks Akira square on the face and falls on the desk.  
"Ow...Huh? A cookie!"  
It is indeed a cookie, wrapped in plastic. Akira glances around and finds Ryuji grinning at him.  
"I _was_ just gonna give it to you. Your reaction was priceless, though. Ahaha!"  
"Ryuji! That's so nice of you! I'm happy." Akira hugs the cookie. He rapidly tears it open and takes a bite. He hums in delight.  
Then he suddenly clasps his mouth with his hands.   
"I bit my tongue..."  
Ryuji laughs and takes a bite of his own cookie.  
"Yours look good too, Ryuji. Can I try it?"  
"Jeez... No, Akira."  
"But-!"  
Akira sighs in defeat. "Well, I'm still happy you gave me this one."  
Akira stands up and walks behind Ryuji, then wraps his arms around him in a hug.  
"A-Akira?!" Ryuji is clearly flustered by his action. I'm starting to ship them a little... Wait, what?  
Taking advantage of this, Akira takes a bite of Ryuji's cookie.  
"Wha-? Hey!"  
Akira then runs to safety.  
Yusuke and I laugh.  
"Ugh... Goro, can you tell Akira...huh?" Ryuji glances around. Goro isn't here.  
"Where _is_ Goro, anyway?"   
Yusuke looks around as well. "Good question... None of you heard anything about him being late?"  
"Not me..." Akira says.  
"Yeah, I haven't either."  
"Hm..." Yusuke looks like he's thinking about where Goro might be.  
"He's prolly okay though. He may have somethin' he has to do today. He _is_ pretty popular..."  
"Wait does he...does he have a..?"  
"I wouldn't be surprised. He's more desirable than all of us, after all."  
Suddenly, the door swings open.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be late... Were you guys worried?"  
"Goro choose the club over his girlfriend after all... You're so strong-willed."  
"Girlfriend..? What are you talking about?"  
Goro glances at me, clearly confused.  
I try to dissmiss what Akira just said. "Uh... What held you up, anyway?"  
"I kind of just lost track of time after study hall finished..."  
Ryuji doesn't seem to believe what he said. "That doesn't make sense. Wouldn't you have heard the bell, at least?"  
"I was practicing guitar so that's why I musn't have heard it..."  
Yusuke seems intrigued. "Guitar..? You play music as well, Goro?"  
"Ah, not really... I just started recently, so I'm not any good at it yet."  
"That's still really cool. You should play for us sometime, Goro."  
"Ahaha. Sure!"  
I turn to him. "I'm looking forward to it as well."  
"Is that so? Then I won't let you down, (Y/N)." He smiles sweetly at me.  
"I didn't miss anything, did I?"  
"Not really." I decide to leave out Akira's mischievous escapade.  
It looks like everybody's settled down.

I really want to talk to Yusuke a bit more... But I'd feel bad distracting him from his book. I catch a glimpse of the cover of the book. It looks like the same book he gave to me... He seems to be on the first pages.  
I notice him looking at me now. I think he saw me staring. Our eyes meet for a second and I quickly pull my gaze away.  
"I was just spacing out..."  
"It's fine. I wasn't focused, so that's why I noticed in the first place."  
"That's the book you gave me, right?"  
He nods his head. I just noticed the canvas and other painting equipments on the side of his desk.  
"What're all these stuff for, Yusuke?" I knew the answer but I chose to ask him anyways.   
"Hm? It's for painting. But I actually wanted to ask you something. I want you to be my model for my next painting."  
I was really surprised.  
"Why me? There are so many prettier girls in the school..."  
"What are you saying? You'll be perfect for the idea I have in mind."  
"Are you even allowed to paint here?"  
He nods. "I gained permission but got paper to spread on the floor so the room doesn't get messy."  
Still...  
"Yusuke, are you sure you want me to be your model?"  
"Of course. Well, do you _want_ to be my model?"  
I really wanted to agree for some reason. This _is_ Yusuke, after all...  
"I guess I have no choice."  
He smiles. "Perfect."  
Yusuke starts to set up everything and puts a chair from one of the emty desks in front of the canvas. I sit on the chair and wait patiently. When everything is set up, he walks over to me and sets my position.  
The position I end up in...isn't too bad, actually. I have one leg pulled to my chest while my hands remain at my sides and my head is posing to the right. He finally starts drawing.

-Time Skip-

"(Y/N)? I'm finished for today."  
The moment I try to turn my head I feel pain in my neck. "Ow..."  
"Are you alright? Sorry I took so long."  
"No it's okay. It's probably because I've never really done this before."   
I rub my sore neck, trying to loosen it up a little bit. I walk over to the canvas and see that the sketch is fully finished. That's probably why he took longer than expected. It does look pretty good though, even if it's just a sketch.  
"Now I just need to paint it. I'll still need you to model though."  
I didn't want to question it since I knew nothing about art and frankly, I wanted to spend more time with Yusuke. Even though I do nothing but sit idly in a chair. I still feel happy just being with him.  
He starts to pack up and I unconsciously watch him as he does so. The way he moves, how his hair sways with his movements, his long legs...everything about him just screams elegant.   
I blush and quickly look away. What am I thinking?!  
"Is something wrong?" I didn't even notice Yusuke looking at me.  
"I-I'm totally fine!"  
"Are you sure? Your face is really red... Do you have a fever?"  
"I'm okay, Yusuke! It's just...a little hot here..."  
It doesn't quite look like he believes me, but nods and let's go of it to my relief.  
Goro calls out. "It's time to share poems!"

I decide to share my poem with Akira first. He gives me positive feedback as always and I read his poem.

 

_A Circle_

_I see it, a circle,_  
_A circle that contains everything,_  
_Life, death; war, peace._  
_The circle gets bigger and I fall in._  
_I see nothing but pain and despair,_  
_Screams of people who didn't deserve such pain._  
_I look at myself,_  
_I've become the circle._  
_Starting to expand, I eat more people up._  
_I disappear into the endless pit known as life_  
_And cease to exist._

 

"Akira...You wrote this?"  
"Yeah..? Why do you look so surprised?"  
I never would've guessed Akira would write something like this.  
"It's just that...I didn't expect this. Especially from you."  
Akira chuckles. "Well, I've been more in touch with my feelings recently so that may be the reason."  
"I see... It's almost kinda creepy."  
Akira looks taken back. "Creepy..?"  
"It's because I'm so used to you being cheerful. I may be thinking too hard about it though. The point is, it came out good so you should be proud."  
"Thank you. I feel like I was meant to express myself this way. I even understand my feelings a bit better now... It's like magic."  
"You're really passionate about this, huh? Keep it up, Akira."  
He nods enthusiastically and I decide to share my poem with the others.

I really want to hear Yusuke's thought on my poem so I decide to share it with him next.  
He looks surprised after he read it and a smile formed on his face immediatly after.  
"Do you like it..?"  
"(Y/N)...You picked up on this so quickly. I'm proud of you."  
Hearing him complement me like that made me really happy and I felt my face flush with heat.  
"T-Thank you Yusuke...Hearing that makes me happy."  
He chuckles lightly and hands me his own poem.  
"Do you want to read mine?"  
"Of course! Your poems are always something, Yusuke."

 

_The Fox_

_I see a fox approaching me. It's slim legs moving with elegance._  
_It's tail swinging back and forth as it gets closer._  
_It's beautiful eyes are drawing me in._  
_It feels like I've seen it before._  
_I give it a piece of bread._  
_The fox eats it up and looks up at me again._  
_It's almost like it is glowing._  
_I feel the air around me get colder._

 

"Impressive as always, Yusuke. What does it symbolize?"  
I see the faintest hint of a blush on Yusuke's cheeks before he answers.  
"Ah- I guess I could say it's about a feeling I've experienced very recently..."  
"And what's that feeling?"  
Yusuke turns away. I guess he doesn't really want to answer.  
"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Don't force yourself."  
"Thank you for understanding, (Y/N). I'll tell you later about it's true meaning."  
"Well...alright."

I finish sharing my poem with the rest of the boys and Goro calls out to us as usual.  
"Okay, everyone! We're done sharing our poems, right? I have something planned today so please come and sit at the front of the room."  
Ryuji perks up. "Is this about the festival?"  
Goro nods and Ryuji sighs very loudly. "Do we really have to do somethin'? It ain't like we can do something interesting in just a few days. We'll end up embarrassin' ourselves instead of gettin' new members."  
Yusuke speaks up. "That's a concern of mine as well. I'm not good at last-minute preperations."  
"Don't worry so much! We'll keep it simple. Akira is working on posters, and I designed pamphlets we can give out during the event."  
"That's great 'n all but...that doesn't really tell what we're actually gonna be doin' for the event."  
"I thought you heard about it already...We'll be performing!"  
Everybody looked at Goro in confusion. But Goro just smiled and continued. "We're going to perform poems. Each of us are going to choose a poem to recite. The cool part is, we're also going to let anyone come and recite poems too! Akira's putting it on the posters in case anyone wants to prepare beforehand."  
Akira chuckles at his name being mentioned. He holds up a poster he's been coloring for us to see.  
Ryuji doesn't look too happy. "Are you serious, Goro? You didn't already start to put up those posters, did you?"  
"Well, I did... Do you really think it's that bad of an idea?"  
"It's not a bad idea. But I didn't sign up for this! There's no way in hell I'm gonna perform a poem in front of all those people!"  
Yusuke finally speaks up. "To be honest, I don't really have a problem with it, but I know some of us might be uncomfortable with reading poems in front of an audience." He looked at me and Ryuji as he said this.  
Akira looked at us sadly. "Guys..."  
"No, Akira... I understand where Ryuji is coming from. Ryuji never really shared his poems with anyone until just a few days ago. It's a lot to ask for him to read a poem out loud to a room full of people. I guess I overlooked that. I'm sorry."  
Ryuji stayed silent.  
"But! I still think we should try our best to do this! We're responsible for the future of this club. If we put on a good performance and manage to impress people...Then it will inspire others to do the same. We'll be able to show people what literature is all about better that way!"  
Akira smiled amd determination could be seen in his eyes. "Literature is about expressing your feelings, being intimate with yourself, expanding and finding new horizons, and especially having fun!"  
"That's right. And it's the reason why we're all in this club. You surely want to share that with others. Inspiring them and making them find the same feelings that brought you here. I know you do. We all do. All it takes is to stand in front of the room and recite a poem for two minutes. I know you can do it!"  
Ryuji just kept silent. Akira looks worried. I guess that leaves me no choice...  
"I agree. It's not too much to ask. Akira and Goro have been trying really hard to get new members. The least we could do is help them out."  
"Maybe, but..." It doesn't look like Ryuji has much left to say.  
"Okay, fine. I guess I don't have a choice."  
Akira smiles happily at Ryuji and Goro sighs in relief.  
"Thank you, Ryuji. Then, let's move on to the main event. Each of you have to choose a poem to recite. We're going to practice reading them in front of each other."  
Ryuji stiffened a little at this.  
"Now, let's start."  
Goro flips through notebook to choose a poem to read. He then stands behind the podium.  
"The title of this poem is _Crow's Wings._ "  
He clears his throat and begins reading. His confident voice fills the room. He reads it like a professional, bringing every word to life. It's like he's simply a natural at this. Everyone has their eyes on Goro.  
He finishes reciting and all of us applaud. Goro takes a breath and smiles.  
I can't really concentrate when the other boys come up because I didn't sleep on time like I promised Akira yesterday. But for some reason, when Yusuke came up, all of my sleep was wiped clear and I began to listen to him intently.  
What is wrong with me today?  
All I can really concentrate on now is his face as he reads it and his beautiful deep voice echoing in my ears.  
I can feel my face flush...  
The moment he finishes and everyone starts clapping I'm snapped out of my daze.  
What a day...  
I also read my poem and Goro gives me some advice about what I should focus on improving.  
We all finish reading and Goro starts speaking. "Make sure to pick a poem to recite and practice before the festival, okay? I'll be making pamphlets, so let me know ahead of time what you will be reciting."  
I sulk a bit. "I should probably find some other poem to recite instead."  
Goro smiles. "That's okay too. You don't have to read your own poem. It's already pleasantly surprising that you're putting in so much effort. It makes me happy."  
"Yeah, no problem..."

"Okay, everyone! I think that's about it today. The festival is coming up, but let's write poems for tomorrow as well. It's been working out nicely, so I want to continue that. As for the festival, we'll finish planning tomorrow and have the weekend to prepare. Monday's the big day!"  
"I can't wait~"  
"It will be pleasant to share poems with people."  
I stand up.  
There's no way I can be as enthusiastic as Akira and Goro but I'll try my best. If it's for the sake of the club, and impressing Goro and possibly Yusuke... Then I'll have to do my best.  
"Ready to go, Akira?"   
Akira hummed and nodded his head.  
Ryuji looked at us with a smile. "Look at you two, always goin' home together."  
Goro chuckled. "It's adorable, isn't it?"  
I look away in embarrassment while Akira just casually laughs.  
"Jeez, guys... It's not such a big deal."  
Yusuke looks over at us and also smiles softly. "It must be nice."  
"Well...Ah..." How am I supposed to respond to that?  
"It's okay, (Y/N), you don't have to say it."  
"...Whatever. Let's go already."

As me and Akira walk together from school, I notice he's being a little more quite than usual.  
"Hey, Akira..."  
"...  
...Sorry. I was spacing out."  
"Ah, no wonder..."  
"I was thinking about something from earlier. I like how we get to walk together from school..."  
Akira looks away with a blush and then continues. "So...let's just say that one day, Yusuke suddenly asked you to walk home with him. What would you do?"  
"What kind of question is that..? You're kinda putting me on the spot..."  
He laughs and averts his eyes.  
Well...  
"Walking home with Yusuke, huh..."  
Why does the thought of that make my heart pound and my face flush..?  
"I mean... Giving how lonely he is because of people finding him weird, I would feel terrible turning him down, so..."  
Akira finally spoke after some time. "Isn't he just so handsome and smart? He's super good at art too."  
"That has nothing to do with what I just said!"  
"You just admitted it~"  
I sigh in anger. "There's no point in speculating something that isn't going to happen."  
"M-Maybe... But I just like to think about it. It's not long before you won't need me anymore."  
"Need you..? Akira... I can't figure out how you're seeing things in your head."  
Akira apologizes.  
"Everyone is different and unique. Nobody in the club could possibly replace you."  
He was taking in my words and thinking about them. "If you say so..."  
Our conversation trails off, and I end up feeling awkward. But it was kinda his fault for cornering me with such a weird question. I don't want to lie to him. But I also don't want to take something away from him that makes him happy. That's the reason I said that there's no point in speculating something that isn't going to happen. But the festival is only a few days away... Who knows what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THAT THE POEMS ARE SO AWFUL AAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> and i turned the reading event with yuri that was in the original game and replaced it with drawing! and the mc is falling for Yusuke?! But it seems like Yusuke is falling for her as well...   
> Well, i tried something different and i hope it came out good...  
> Until the next chapter~! ✨


	6. A/N

I'm sorry guys. I won't continue this story because I've simply lost interest in DDLC. But I'll try to make it up to you guys by redrawing the CG's from the game with the P5 boys. I hope you understand and forgive me. I'll continue my other fanfiction, Sad Angel, which is a BNHA fanfiction. It is an OC insert so if you don't like those... well... just don't read it lmao  
Anyways look forward to the redraws (don't) that I'll probably release in a few days. (I can't draw for shit so dont expect too much)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will do some tweaks on the original story to match the characters personalities more.  
> I may not update it frequently because of school (smh) but i will try to do my best! ✨  
> Also, I will go through Yusuke's route first (since im a total slut for him) but dont worry! Ill comeback and write for the other routes once the story is fully finished. And this took me almost a day to write (×_×;） so each chapter will be a day in the game. this was day one so look forward to day two where our protag will try to romance yusubae (ㅇㅅㅇ❀)


End file.
